Down The Rabbit Hole Again For The Elixir
by YumaStar
Summary: Kagome is going back to The Feudal Area, she read in her textbook about an elixir of life...wait.. THERE'S A SIDE EFFECT?..hold on, Am.. am I a, half-demon! Inu/Kag, maybe Miro/San, as well as Shippo with who else! Oops!teehee!
1. Kagome's Trip

_**!!!!!!!!!! WARNING!!!!!!!!!**_

_**This content contains sexual content viewer discretion IS HIGHLY advised. X33 (sounded official, no? XD)**_

_**Umm hello!, and My name Yuma. My first Inuyasha fic, i loved it alot!!(I'm also abit nervous about the content *erhem* LEMON*erhem* I changed the title of the story many times until I stuck, but originally it was called Kagome's Trip (but I didn't think people would want to read it .) I'm trying to finish it now since I left it in-complete on my computer for so long, well here we go! I hope you enjoy and R&R please!! **_

**P.S. I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. (and if its short, it's just to start you off!)**

**Kagome's trip**

**One night, Kagome was in her bed wearing nothing but a long shirt that Inuyasha bought for her when they went out to shop. Kagome was thinking of Inuyasha. The other night they were talking about how they met and how are they are now, and it made her think, her life is getting short while Inuyasha's life last, even though Inuyasha can die too. She said to herself that she is going to the Feudal Era tomorrow to see if her textbook was true, her textbook said that there is a river that produces pure, clean water that can be made into an elixir of life. She took a copy of the map that is said to lead her there. She thought of that and went to sleep.**

**The next day**

**When she got up the next morning, she was ecstatic of what was going to happen today. She grabbed her bag and she put the map in and stuck a few glass bottles with corks. She went into the kitchen and she put some food (the ones that Inuyasha liked) in her bag. She kissed her mom, grandfather and her brother goodbye and she left.**

**In the Feudal Era**

**When she final got to the Feudal Era, she found Inuyasha under a tree sleeping, as he usually dose. Kagome came real close to Inuyasha's ear and whispered in his ear "Such a good boy waiting for me." Inuyasha mumbled and looked up. Kagome just stood there smiling at him. He got up and said **"**What are you doing here?" Kagome said "I've come to do something here, where is Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome bridal style and began to run. "Were are we going?" Kagome said, "To Sango and Miroku, there a little far off in the mountain" he said with a smile. Kagome loved to be held like this, she just stood looking at him in awe how he can pick her up so easy. Inuyasha noticed and said "Are you ok?" Kagome blushed and said, "Yea I'm fine." When they finally got there, Miroku said with a smile "Nice to see you back, Kagome." Sango looked at him weird and then looked at Kagome and said "Konnichiwa Kagome." Inuyasha placed Kagome down gently. Shippo jumped off Miroku's back and greeted Kagome. "Oh Kagome, I'm glad your back! It got lonely without you here." She smiled and hugged him and placed him down. Kagome asked Sango if she can barrow Kilala to go some were, she didn't say were but Sango said yes. "Before I go…" grabbing her bag "Here is some food I brought from home" said Kagome grabbing the food and placing it in a pile. Inuyasha saw a map in her bag as he was giving a lollipop to Shippo, he said nothing. Kagome called for Kilala, jumped on her back, and set off.**


	2. At The Mountain

**Mount Tenai**

**Kagome took out her map to see if she was close by and she was. She told Kilala to go lower, when they got lower, they could smell fresh water. Kilala growled in delight to the smell. "This must be the fresh water, it's so clear…" she said this with revel because the water was pleasurable to smell. She got down off Kilala and grabbed her bag; she was surprised that the bag was still heavy. Why was it so heavy? She looked inside and it was Shippo! "Umm hi!?" he said with a happy face. "Wow, this place smells great!" he said jumping out of the bag. Shippo went to sit with Kilala, which was sitting down comfortable. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She went to her bag and took out 8 bottles and filled each one with the water. Then she put all of them gently back in her bag. "Come on Shippo, Kilala let's go." Before she got on Kilala she saw the plant to complete the elixir she grabbed a handful, placed it in her bag and left. Shippo asked, "What are you going to do with the water and those plants?" "You'll see when we get back" with a smile on her face.**

**Back at camp**

**Kagome saw that Inuyasha was waiting for her to get back, arms cross, was sitting down like if he was in solitude. Inuyasha's ear twitched, and then his nose twitched too, so he looked up and saw Kagome, Kilala and Shippo. As soon as Kagome got off Kilala, Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and said "Damn it Shippo; Why were you with Kagome!? Kagome said "Enough Inuyasha!" Inuyasha and Shippo both stood in shock. Miroku and Sango came out when they heard Kagome yell. Kagome saw Miroku and said "Oh Miroku, come here for a sec." Miroku looked at Sango and then said "Ok" Kagome said "Everyone form a circle you to Kilala and Shippo." She took her bag and placed it in the middle, then she took out 6 bottles 2 were a 'Just in case' bottles. And then she took out the plants that she yanked out and gave them to Miroku. Miroku said, "These plants are rare, and these are suppose to bring eternal life with a special type of water, and that's the water, am I right?" pointing at the glass bottles. "Yes, and I got this for us because I don't want any of our love to end." Everyone was in shock. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo and Sango all blushed. Kagome blushed herself as she gave a soft smile. Then she told Miroku to help prepare the elixir, Kagome asked everyone if this was ok, they all agreed. So 1 hour later the elixirs were done. It was already nightfall so everyone drank it and went to bed except Inuyasha and Kagome. They were on a cliff far from everyone else. "Inuyasha, drink the vile for me, please?" Inuyasha popped off the cork looked at Kagome and said "Are you sure?" Kagome said, "Yes I'm sure, and I'm also sure that I love you…" With that said, Inuyasha drank the vile, but then all of a sudden, Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain grabbing his chest. Inuyasha said to Kagome "I love you too Kagome, and I shall fight for you no matter what."**


	3. The Change

**The Change**

**Kagome saw that Inuyasha was fighting with his inner demon. His eyes were flashing red to white and back again. Before Kagome could try to stop this, Inuyasha said "MY MATE" in his inner demon voice and jumped on her. He pinned her holding her wrists by his hands so she can't say sit boy or she could get squished under him. He took one of his hands and yanked 2 strands of hair, and placed them on Kagome's wrists and they turned into rope and stuck to the ground. Kagome thought of yelling but she doesn't know what will Inuyasha might do to Miroku or Sango. Inuyasha sat up right but still on Kagome. Inuyasha took his finger and ran his nail down her blouse, Kagome having her eyes shut tightly didn't want to see. Inuyasha broke her bra right down the middle and he stopped when the blouse and bra was broken right down the middle. He carefully opened her ripped blouse and bra to see her nicely round breasts and her body's lovely curves. Kagome looked at him and blushed. He looked back at her and gave a wicked smiled, for a second she saw Inuyasha but then he went back to his inner gasped as the cool air hit her nipples, causing the buds to rise. Inuyasha took one in his mouth, sucking hungrily. His canine grazed the bud gently, and she let out a small scream of pleasure. He caressed her left nipple with his tongue, and kept her right breasts occupied with squeezes and strokes. "Inuyasha!" she screamed when Inuyasha bit her left nipple. Inuyasha paused and went lower sucking her soft skin going down lower and lower… When he got to her sensitive part she let out a small yell, which made Inuyasha go on. He pulled her small yet soft skirt off her body. Then his rock hard member went to her center and went in and out, which made Kagome yell. Not in pain but in sheer pleasure. "Inu-ya-shaaaa!!" she let out at last. With that last yell Inuyasha stopped and clasped on top of the naked Kagome. The ropes that were holding her turned back into strands of hair, and his eyes went back to normal. Kagome wriggled out from Inuyasha and took off Inuyasha's shirt the gift that Inuyasha's mother gave him. It covered her completely. Kagome said, "If that's what happened to Inuyasha, what will happen to me?" She looked at Inuyasha getting up to see her, when she drank the vile. Kagome fell to the floor in pain. "Inuyasha…my head." Inuyasha saw that Kagome was turning into a half-demon. He saw 2 ears develop on her head, her nails were growing at a rapid rate, her shoes were gone and her feet were like Inuyasha's only womanish. Kagome yelled at the top of her lunges because of the pain. Inuyasha felt her pain, and he felt mixed emotions coming from Kagome. Kagome said, "Inuyasha…I need you." Inuyasha held Kagome. Kagome went for Inuyasha's member, which Inuyasha was shocked to see. She took his member in her mouth nice and slow. Inuyasha moaned with delight, yet with care, knowing she might react differently if he yelled. Her canines were scratching his member but he liked the pain. He slowly and carefully bobbed her head up and down. When Inuyasha could not take the pain no more, he let out a big yell "Ka-go-me!" That seemed to stop Kagome; she got up and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I-I'm back to normal…" she said crying. Inuyasha held Kagome and said "I love you no matter what happens to you or what you look like." Rubbing his fingers on her ears. "I love you too Inuyasha." She said passionately. Inuyasha held her until she fell asleep, and then Inuyasha fell asleep with her the rest of the night.**

**In the Morning**

**Inuyasha woke up before Kagome and went to go and drink some water. He was thinking only of last night. He was kind of worried a little bit. He sat down at the edge of the river, looked into the water and sighed…he got undress, and then he jumped into the water. "Damn..was it a dream? Did she really turn into.." He then came up for air and thought some more. He looked up "Yea. It happened.. it feels real, and I love this feeling… and I… love her." He then got out of the water to go to Kagome, he knows he really loves her now more then ever. But does she know that? He started his run back.**

**Far back where Kagome's at, she just awoke, she rubbed her head and "Wait.." She thought. "These feel like ears.. and my hands, my nails have grown so fast, my toe nails too.. hold on, Am.. am I a, half-demon?!?!" Soon then, a screech was heard though the air. When Inuyasha heard he ran faster, leaping as fast as he could to get to her. Miroku, Sango and the rest heard this and ran toward the sound. "K-Kagome?!?" said Sango surprised. "Lady Kagome, oh my, what a lady." Said the monk smirking. Sango noticed and smacked him up side the head. "Kagome, are you ok?" said Sango worried as she got close and sat in front of Kagome. "I'm ok.. I guess I was just surprised at what I saw." Said Kagome calmly. No sooner, Inuyasha jumped out from the trees and skidded across the floor. He went towards Kagome and grabbed her. He gazed at her with such delight, he saw that she wasn't hurt, but when he saw her, he felt like he fell in love all over again. He hugged her in spite of her being a little shocked. "Hey Inuyasha, you look as if you haven't seen Kagome in forever! Heheh, I wouldn't blame you." Said a voice all too familiar.. yet slightly different. A young looking teen, around 17-18, walked toward Inuyasha proudly, with his fox tail held high. "Why you little pun- … Shippo!?" Inuyasha was in shocked at the 'little' fox boy, but now he is a teen. Everyone else was in shock as well, Sango just realized something.. "Shippo, where is Kilala?" said a worried Sango. Shippo just smiled and pointed, "Here she comes!" A young looking female was walking toward the group, bushy blonde hair, pinkish eyes and a familiar scar on her forehead. There were two tails swinging behind her. Sango's eyes widened, she walked toward this familiar face, she examined her, squealed and hugged her. "It is Kilala!!" she finally said. Kilala spoke, "Sango is my best friend ever. Miroku is a weird but nice monk, Kagome has a nice heart and Shippo is cute." She soon blushed after saying this. "Hey, what about me Kilala? You didn't forget me did you?" said Inuyasha abit confused. "No I did not, Inuyasha is hard headed.." a growl came from Inuyasha, "but he is one of the strongest half demons I have ever met." Inuyasha's growling stopped, and smiled. Kagome stood up and said "This must have been the effect of the elixir, but you Miroku, Sango doesn't seem like you two got anything." "Umm, we kind of did." said a very happy Miroku. "We got more stamina and energy.." Sango then blushed. Kagome blushed and giggled. Then she came to a realization, she had 2 more bottles filled with the elixir, she had an idea. "Inuyasha, will you please stay here and watch over?" Inuyasha nodded and asked why, but Kagome just smiled and put a finger to her lips, "It's a secret." She smiled and walked toward Kilala. Kilala and Shippo were all smiles as if they won the lottery. She tapped Kilala. "Yes Kagome? Need a lift?" she nodded politely and Kilala got on all 4's and shifted into her big cat. Kagome jumped on and Shippo to come along and they set off.**


	4. To See The Lord

**In The Air**

**As soon as they had enough distance away from Inuyasha's hearing range; "Kilala, can you try to find, Lord Sesshomaru and Rin?" said Kagome. Kilala without a hesitation, nodded and took of in there direction. Shippo then asked "Why Sesshomaru? Isn't he bad? Do you really think this is a good idea?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Kilala gave a slight rawr and Kagome tapped her back, they decided to land. When they touched ground, Kagome jumped off and so did Shippo, Kilala soon shifted back to her human forum. "There near by, I can smell them." Said Kilala. They followed Kilala toward Lord Sesshomaru. **

**In Sesshomaru's Area **

**Jaken was cooking up something over a roaring campfire, Rin was laying on Au Un, and Sesshomaru was sitting peacefully on a rock. "Rin you lazy girl, help me with serving this food to Lord Sesshomaru!" said a very temperamental Jaken. "You worry to much Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't look like he's hungry at the moment. So, don't worry so much Master Jaken!" Rin said with a smile. With out anyone knowing, Sesshomaru smiled at what Rin said. "Ohhh Rin!! Stop being such a lazy girl!!" Jaken was getting flustered. "Leave Rin alone Jaken." Jaken was silent, on account he does whatever Lord Sesshomaru said. He huffed and kept stirring the stew. The stew was compiled of a turtle demon that Lord Sesshomaru slayed earlier on, Rin was bathing and it came to attack Rin and well, her scream informed Lord Sesshomaru, An wa-la! They're having Turtle 'demon' stew. Sesshomaru's ears picked up on something, he sniffed the air, and it smelled like a half-demon, and 2 other demons.. He got up a drew out his sword the Tensega. Rin then looked alerted Au Un did as well, Jaken just cowered behind Au Un. Kilala came out and when she saw a sword pointed at her she yelped. Shippo soon jumped out, and held his hands out to protect her. Kagome came out waving her arms and said "Sesshomaru! Please put down you weapon!" said a very frantic Kagome. Sesshomaru stared at her face and recognized Kagome's face. He soon with drew his sword. Everyone soon relaxed. Kagome sighed and said "Sorry if I startled you all but, I wanted to give this to you and Rin." Said Kagome. She took out the other two vials. "What are they for? You wouldn't be trying to poison Mi Lord now would you?" Jaken said suspiciously. Shippo blurted out "Now why would Kagome, and kind-hearted girl, poison him! You should watch it you water imp!!" said Shippo angrily. "And who are you to question ME?" said Jaken. "I'm the new Shippo, and this is Kilala, so there!" He placed a foot on Jaken's head and pushed him away. For a moment, Shippo felt good doing that since Inuyasha has done it to him so many a time. Sesshomaru and Rin looked shocked at Shippo and Kilala, since they always have seen them in there other forum. Rin just giggled as she saw Jaken stumbled off and hit a tree. "No, it's not poison, its an elixir, I made I read about it in my world, it supposed to have the power to prolong your life." Sesshomaru took one of the vials and uncorked it. He smelled it, his eyes closed briefly, and his face looked calm. Jaken and Rin saw this and looked impressed. "I've heard of this elixir before, it supposed to not "exist", but with this smell it seems you have created it. I'm impressed." Said a very pleased Sesshomaru. He smelled it once more and drank it. He smiled, Sesshomaru smiled?! No sooner the smile soon faded and the vial fell to the floor. Sesshomaru gripped his stub on his other arm an began to yell. His eyes turned red as he yelled in pain. "Mi Lord!!" yelled Jaken as he was coming to Lord Sesshomaru he pushed him away with great force that made him roll away.. He let out one more painful yell and out shot out the rest of his arm. His eyes faded back to white, and he began to breathe a little heavy. Kagome remember in the back of her head what Miroku said 'It also has amazing healing abilities' Everyone was in shock. Sesshomaru slowly got up and felt his arm, he moved his wrist around and made a fist. He soon smirked and looked at Kagome. Kagome looked surprised, Sesshomaru walked toward Kagome and hugged her. Wait, hugged?! Yes he hugged her, who wouldn't after getting your arm back after so long. Kagome was in a brief shock but then hugged him back just the same. He felt more powerful as if nothing can hurt him, he let go of Kagome and asked her for the other vile. She gave it to him an he walked over to Rin. He knelt down and said "Will you drink this for me?" She nodded and he uncorked the vial with his nail and kissed the rim of the vial. He gave it to Rin, and without hesitation, she drank it. She dropped the vile and started to cough. A bright light engulfed her and lifted her off the ground, and it began to spin, Sesshomaru got up and walked back, Rin was changing, her legs and arms got longer, her face more defined and her stature certainly grew. Her hair grew very long passing her waist. As she was being put down, Sesshomaru got near, the light faded to reveal and mature looking Rin. She collapsed and Sesshomaru caught her. Kagome smiled, so did Kilala and Shippo, but Jaken just stood there with his mouth open. Rin started to wake up and her eye met with his. She took a good look at him and hugged him, Sesshomaru smiled. As he helped her up she kept smiling, so did Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled and said to Kilala and Shippo, "Lets leave the two lovebirds alone" Kilala shifted back to her 4 pawed demon and they took off back to there camp.**


End file.
